Fade Slowly Hurtful Hearts
by Midn1ghtWhisp3r
Summary: When two people grow apart do they really, Or are they always going to be best friends even when life tries to pull them apart?
1. Fading Slowly

Fading Slowly.

Disclaimer: I don't own rune factory, or the company that made it.

* * *

><p>Raguna sat in the shadow of an old oak treem,<br>This was where he spent the best days of his life with the person he loved.  
>But today he was alone, he was waiting to clear his head.<br>Iris was off with Mist and Selphy.  
>Raguna felt a little lonely as he stared up at the empty, clear sky.<br>Iris and he had grown some distance.  
>Raguna couldn't have been happier for her to be making new friends and finally being happy,<br>But in a way he was sad about it as well.  
>In his heart Raguna knew soon enough he wouldn't be close to her anymore.<br>He wasn't the type to ever abandon someone, or walk away.  
>But soon he would fade into the background.<br>In a way Raguna felt jealous, there wasn't any way he could be around her as much anymore,  
>It hurt, but at least she was happy.<br>And to Raguna, that was all that mattered.  
>As long as she was happy, he was happy.<br>She had done a lot for him, and she was always a wonderful friend.  
>But what hurt was knowing they wouldn't be close like that anymore.<br>She was shy, quiet, and didn't really want to know a lot of people.  
>But now she was a lot different, Raguna couldn't help wondering if she even knew.<br>It didn't really matter to him, He was happy to see her blossoming.  
>Soon she would chase the dreams she had shared with him in secret,<br>But where would that take her? Raguna wondered.  
>Would she grow up to be a happy person living on her own,<br>Or would she settle down and start a family?  
>Raguna felt too protective over her, it was her life to live.<br>Not his, He didn't need to encourage what he thought would make her happy,  
>But what she wanted.<br>But how could he help but worry about her when she was his best friend?  
>She was like a sister to Raguna, and like anyone would want for family,<br>Raguna wanted the best for her life.  
>The hardest thing to do was let someone go.<br>Accepting that they don't need you anymore at one point,  
>That a time will come when they don't want you to go away,<br>They just don't rely on you.  
>Raguna knew she had never really needed him, it was just a way to be happy for a short time.<br>But somewhere in his heart he felt too self conscious.  
>"She was just busy, well she just had better things to do." Was what he would tell himself.<br>Lately a lot of the things he had wanted to do with her she just couldn't find the time.  
>Raguna knew when he became her friend it would come to this,<br>Something so easy, and so special could never last.  
>But even if their friendship did fade, the memories lasted forever.<br>And that was what changed Raguna's life.  
>She had given him a friend who only brought joy.<br>They had never had one bad memory.  
>Raguna never told her, But everu time Iris had to leave Raguna felt so empty.<br>He missed her before she ever even walked out the door.  
>That made Raguna smile as he started to fall asleep.<br>A sort of happy pain? Raguna would have described it as such.  
>The last thing he remembered thinking before he finally lost consciousness, Was wondering if she was alright.<p>

Iris sat stirring the ice cubes in her drink as Mist and Selphy talked and laughed about something,  
>She had lost track of the conversation long ago,<br>She barely focused on the coconut taste she got from every few sips through her straw.  
>Things were so different now, she didn't want to be this way.<br>But she could never get close to the person she wanted to be with.  
>All she could think of was Raguna's last words to her the night before,<br>"Goodnight I guess, maybe I'll see you sometime next weekend. Love you" He said before he hung up.  
>He didn't seem to be bothered that she wasn't spending any time with him anymore.<br>Maybe this was what he wanted? she thought as she took another sip,  
>"He needs to make more friends than just me..." She thought.<br>Her two friends grew quiet and noticed she was lost in thought,  
>Mist decided to poke her and pretend she missed a joke.<br>Iris thought for a second before she replied.  
>She knew Raguna would be fine, she would call him later to see how he was doing.<br>After all, she was his best friend still right? he would tell her if something was wrong.  
>She was just over worrying she convinced herself as she joined in the jokes.<p>

Raguna woke up as the sun started to go down,  
>"She always loved this time of day" he thought to himself.<br>He realized the first thing he thought of was Iris again,  
>Why couldn't he get her off his mind?<br>Maybe he needed to clear his mind, too many things were going on lately.  
>She wouldn't appreciate knowing everything he did everyday he thought of some memory with her.<br>He got up and yawned the dreamless sleep away.  
>He made sure he hadn't dropped anything and headed for his home.<p>

Iris walked across the short log bridge, glancing at the stream below.  
>She was tired after a long day of being alone with her two new friends.<br>But she just wanted to be alone for a while.  
>She walked down the trail and looked up at the sunset through the trees.<br>Iris missed the days she had spent here with Raguna,  
>He felt so close right now, like she had just seen him.<br>She walked over to her favorite spot under an old oak tree.  
>A small paperback book, with the picture of a phoenix on the front lay beside the shadow.<br>She sat down and looked up at the clouds as she tried to make out shapes.  
>Soon enough she started to feel sleepy.<p>

Life is impossible to figure out.  
>But when you find the reason your in it, you never want to let go.<br>Raguna laid in bed staring at his TV, nothing was on.  
>At least nothing he wanted to watch.<p>

Iris sat reading the book,  
>She felt sleepy but she didn't let it bother her.<br>At this point she just wanted some time alone.  
>Maybe one day she would see she was missed, even when she was still there for someone.<p>

Raguna walked back to the tree,  
>He had left his book.<br>When he looked up he noticed Iris lying under the tree asleep.  
>She was cluthing the book he had returned for.<br>It was late, she would catch a cold if she stayed here.  
>Raguna didn't want to wake her up to take her somewhere.<br>But he wouldn't leave her here.  
>Raguna took off his jacket and covered her with it.<br>If he couldn't move her, he would do whatever it took to keep her safe.  
>He sat against the tree beside her and took her hand.<br>"Goodnight, Sweet Dreams" He said as he closed his eyes.  
>Whatever happened to her, would happen to him tonight too.<p>

Anyone can fade away, in their hearts they never want to, But it's what choices we make that decide the path for us.  
>Trust has to be earned, Love has to be shown,<br>And even the closest hearts can Fade Slowly if they are left to fray.  
>Life is a painful mystery. Some people find their light, only to lose it again.<br>That light will always be there, waiting to be found.  
>No matter how many times it's lost.<br>Never forget, that no matter who you are, what you've done, your life is important to someone.  
>And you will never lose those that love you.<br>Don't ever feel like you don't have a reason, a purpose, and someone who will always be there.  
>They don't want you to fade away, and they still need you no matter what.<br>If you feel like someone is better off without you,  
>Or you feel like someone doesn't need you anymore.<br>Then you must love them so much you want their best future.  
>And that makes you very important in their life.<br>So there is no way they can live without you.  
>And you should know, you are their very reason for living.<br>Don't ever let them fade away.


	2. Midnight Memories

Midnight Memories.

Disclaimer: Don't own rune factory, no copyrights and stuff.  
>AN: Not really a lot I wanna say tonight. so yeah, Here's a story I thought up,  
>Hope you guys enjoy and all, I decided to continue the hurtful hearts idea.<p>

Raguna sat on the roof of his house staring up at the deep and dreamless night sky.

A full moon casting light like a silhouette against the shadows.

Raguna was crying, too many memories bothered him.

The stars tonight looked so beautiful, one of the only things that helped him escape.

Tonight he was ready to face it, he really was alone.

It was time for him to fade back into the person he once was,

Instead of relying on things he would never have.

Raguna was once a loner, he only ever opened up entirely to one person.

But now Iris was gone, he had no idea where but he couldn't find her.

Raguna's head began to hurt, too much worry all the time,

He tried to assure himself she had a life and he didn't need to need her every second.

But it didn't ease worry, he didn't need her every second,

He just wanted to know he could reach her on the nights he was falling apart.

She was really the only person who could make him smile again, he didn't understand it,

But he didn't have to.

She made things so much easier to handle, to just deal with.

She told him once she was always there, just not always able to BE there.

Raguna wondered if she knew how much that hurt?

It was like having the greatest person in the world beside you,

But not being able to speak.

But it wasn't that she wasn't always there that hurt the most,

It was that he didn't feel like she trust him anymore,

They used to have such long, and detailed conversations.

Raguna felt like he could have said anything to her, and her to him.

Now it was quick, nothing to do with life, or dreams, or anything deep.

She felt so distant, cold, it was so unlike Iris.

Tonight Raguna was so unsure of what to do, he wanted to find her and just talk.

But if he did, would she need to go? to just hurry up and leave?

It seemed like she just wanted to do something else, like she was tired.

He didn't know if she just didn't want to talk to him anymore,

And she was just afraid to admit it because they used to be so close,

Raguna stopped there, "Used to" he though.

It hurt to think that they had begun to fade out,

Raguna wouldn't give up, he didn't want to lose someone so close.

Maybe she was bored? Maybe he could do something different.

It would be so much easier if he could just get a hint, or some idea what was wrong.

Raguna felt so afraid he hurt her sometimes and never even knew,

This time was different,

Raguna would do whatever it took to find out what was on her mind.

He sat under the moonlight and stared into the stars he loved so much.

Maybe tonight he could ease the pain if he just went ahead and slept. 


	3. Off Guard And Unprepared

Off Guard And Unprepared.

A/N: So turns out this story might help me out with getting through something personal.  
>So please excuse me, But I'll be adding a few more chapters before tonight's even over I'm sure.<p>

* * *

><p>"No, nothings wrong okay? You're just worrying too much" Iris said sipping her coffee,<p>

"No I'm not, you don't even act like yourself anymore. You seem so much different."

Raguna sat across the table from her as he tried to think of the right words.

"Why do you always think I'll abandon you?" Iris asked finally,

Raguna could almost taste the irritation in her voice, she was sick of this.

"I just...want us to be friends like we used to be" Raguna looked away as he spoke.

"We ARE the very best, fine. what do you think has changed, this is silly.  
>I just want us to be happy, so ask anything you feel the need to ask." Iris gave in.<p>

Raguna stared into her eyes for a second, "You don't have to do this you know..."

"Well I want to, I want to understand whats wrong so please help me"

Raguna sat up in his chair, a serious question hung over his head, he just couldn't ask.

"Well?" Iris said begining to show the worry in her voice.

Raguna started simple, "You seem so...blunt. uncaring, like you want to be somewhere else"

Iris looked a little irritated by that, she spoke softly, "No...I wouldn't be anywhere else"

Raguna noticed her eyes grew a little dull, something she did when she got upset.

"I guess...Why don't you talk to me the same though anymore? We used to be so close...  
>Now it's just simple conversation like "how was your day" or some random subject.<br>You barely even acknowledge when I try to be nice to you anymore. are you bored of it or something?"

Iris crossed her arms, "Raguna...You know I would tell you if something were wrong." She said.

"I don't feel like you would, I feel like I broke your trust somehow..." Raguna looked away again.

Iris sighed, "You aren't going to give up until I tell you, are you?" She finally asked.

"You know I never give anything up" Raguna smiled.

"Fine...Raguna, I'm fine, I just...have a lot on my mind." Iris said, avoiding as always.

"If thats the case then why don't we ever hardly even have time to speak to each other?"

"We do have time...Things just get complicated alright?" Iris said irritated more.

"Things didn't get complicated for them..." Raguna said.

"Them? Them who?"

"You're real friends" Raguna said with a little dissapointment.

"Raguna...You know you're my best friend, I just don't see you very often okay?  
>I'm sorry. I'm just busy" Iris said, eye's growing duller.<p>

"You're never "busy" when it comes to them. you could drop everything to go spend time with them,  
>You even pushed me out of the way when you thought Mist was mad that day just to go see."<p>

"Well what is that to you?" Iris said growing angry, "YOU have other friends,  
>YOU have other people you can talk to, for God's sake, am I the only place you have to go?"<p>

Raguna grew silent, He didn't deal well with anger,

"...Well?" Iris said snapping out the word making Raguna flinch slightly,

"I guess you never understood when I said "You meant the world to me, nobody helps like you do."  
>Or when I told you that without you I was alone...Those other people don't care,<br>They tell me to jsut get over it, or call me dramatic, until I met you I WAS alone...  
>And when you changed I just...I felt alone all over again" Raguna said hiding his face.<p>

"...Raguna, I can't help you. alright? I don't know how.  
>And I'm not trying to ignore you, I'm just..." Iris didn't know what to say anymore,<p>

"Please, just tell me. are you tired of it? Be honest...please.  
>I would be there for you no matter what it took, no matter what time." Raguna said.<p>

"I'm the same way...I'm always there for you...I just can't always BE there...I'm not always reachable I guess, I can't help it. I just have other things to do too." Iris said.

"Do you know just how much that hurts? You are the greatest friend I could ever have,  
>I feel like I could say anything to you without fear, even now.<br>But to know you say you're there but you aren't, it's a lie...And that hurts more than anything"

Iris paused, "Hurt?" the word stung her heart, She had never thought maybe it was hurting him.  
>"Raguna...I didn't know. I'm sorry I'm not always there..." She said begining to cry, holding back.<p>

"You just seem so cold, so distant lately...You just aren't the same person anymore"

Iris wanted it to stop, she thought of walking out, but she would hrut him more then.  
>"I'm so sorry...I just don't know what to do anymore, You hid so much from me,<br>We were so close and you wouldn't tell me...That hurts too you know." Iris said.

"I didn't tell you BECAUSE you weren't there, I felt entirely alone.  
>It felt so cold, I cried alone so many nights wishing someone I cared about was there.<br>And what good is it to talk to yourself?" Raguna let his hair hide his face as he stared down.

"I..." Iris was lost, she had no more to say, she had hurt someone.

"It feels like we're fading out of each others life...like it doesn't matter.  
>I'm worried about you, You mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you.<br>But...I feel like you want me to fade out" Raguna said.

Iris couldn't take another word, She burst into tears and stood up.

"Iris...I'm sorry, it would have been better if I didn't even say a word" Raguna said standing.

Iris just walked to the door and turned around, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you"

She turned back and walked out the door and went on her way.

Raguna stood, without a word he felt his heart break, "Now I'm losing the only friend I have"


	4. Thrown Away

Thrown Away.

A/N: The next chapter which is already in progress will be the end to the story.  
>So not to spoil anything but the story is coming to an end.<br>I hope you enjoyed the series and I may continue it later on if it's so wanted,  
>But as for now hurtful hearts will be over in another 2 chapters (Including this one)<br>_

Raguna got up, he walked out the door, "I'm not going to let you go" He said.

He ran to her house as fast as he could, but he saw her running to whale island.

"Why?" he thought, "What could be there?"

Maybe she just wanted to be alone, was all Raguna could come to.

As he chased her she ran past a monster, she didn't notice.

The creature grabbed her, and pinned her against the wall,

"IRIS!" Raguna called out and pulled his sword.

He charged the thing but it swung it's hammer and hit him across the skull.

Raguna fell back, in pain, bleeding, but not dead yet.

He grabbed the sword he had dropped and ran back, Before the monster could hit again.

He drove the sword into it's side and the beast cried out in pain, It grabbed him.

Raguna swung the blade across it's face, the creature dropped him and then picked up it's hammer.

The creature was bleeding to death, but it wasn't about to let this human escape.

With it's last breath the thing smashed it's hammer against Raguna's chest,

Raguna was tossed back a few feet, then landed on his side,

Trying to stand, he finally collapsed against the ground,

He was smiling as he watched the monster fall, it had probably bled to death.

Iris was stunned, she watched the dust settle as she saw Raguna lying on the ground.

She ran over to his side. 


	5. Don't Fall Away

Don't Fall Away,

A/N: okay so this is the end of Hurtful Hearts, I hope you enjoyed it.  
>As I've said on my profile, This will be the last thing I post.<br>So I want to thank all the people who left nice reviews, comments, etc.  
>But I'm afraid I'm calling it quits.<br>I hope you enjoyed my stories, but I do believe I'm going to give it up.  
>Thank you all again, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter.<br>~Midn1ghtWhisp3r

Iris felt a deep movment in the pit of her stomach when she saw the blood,

Raguna was bleeding from his head, his arms, and deeply from his chest.

He was breathing very heavy, Iris eased up and knelt beside him.

"You crazy boy...Why did you come to help me? you should have let me go..."

Raguna laughed barely, "Why? don't you get it by now?" Raguna coughed, "You mean the world to me. I love you Iris...I don't want to lose you" Raguna smiled weakly,

Iris felt her heart breaking, this wasn't right.

All because of her, he was hurt.

And he wasn't angry, or upset, or even regretting his choice,

No, Raguna was happy, Just to see her one last time.

Iris began to cry, "Raguna please, please don't leave me here"

Raguna smiled "Don't you remember anything I've ever once told you? You'll never be alone as long as you remember me"

She lied beside him, arm wrapped around him, Love lied bleeding in her hands.

"What am I ever going to do without you?" She asked, trying not to fall apart.

"Just remember, each day is one more day closer to me. I'll be waiting for you" Raguna said, "I love you, and I always will..."

Iris felt his heart begin to slow, and his breathing as well, "Raguna, Don't ever forget me...I love you forever" She said as he took his final breath,

The last she remembered, was the last kiss she ever shared, until the end.


End file.
